Loving Bones
by darkangel338
Summary: This is about Christine (Bone's and Booth's daughter) and Michael (Hodgen's and Angela's son) at 16. And what happens When Booth sees them kissing. One-shot. Please R&R!


**A/N:**_Hey everyone! My friend and I where bored and decided to write this. It is the same story Crystal Dragon's Blood has up, we wanted all of uor views to read it. _

**Very Important! this is 16 years in the future!**

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Christine found herself home alone yet again. She was writing her latest murder mystery when all of a sudden her phone went off. She finished her sentence before looking at the text. It was her mom asking her to meet her at the Jeffersonian institute. She sighed and saved her work before getting up and grabbing her keys. Her dad had bought her a car for her birthday. He had wanted to buy her a tank. It took her and her mom to talk him out of the idea.

She hopped in and started the car when her phone rang. She answered it with a "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie, can you pick up Michael for me? He trashed his car last week and it's still in the shop. Please?" Angela's voice came over the speaker. Christine inwardly sighed, "Yea Aunty Ang, I'll pick him up." "Thanks sweetie." Hanging up, Christine thought '_But if he puts a scratch on my car he is a dead man, err boy.'_

When she got to Michael's house, he wasn't there. She sighed and decided to wait a few minutes; Michael was always late. She sat there and then noticed it had been almost five minutes. Christine picks up her phone and dialed his number. She knew she promised Aunt Ang but Michael might not live long enough to get to the Jeffersonian.

"Hello," She heard a tired voice on the other end of the phone say.

"Hello? That's all you have to say? Where are you, I've been waiting for five minutes," Christine yelled into the phone.

"Go where? Why are you here this early? Go away!" With that he hung up the phone.

She thought to her self, _'Can I just leave him here?'_ She sighed, she knew she couldn't. With that she gets out of the car and walks up to the house. She walks to his window ready to knock on it when she realizes that its open. She smiles to herself, her dad would be so proud of what she is going to do. Then, she climbs through the open window to find Michael lying on the bed. She crosses her arms over her chest, and clears her throat, to get his attention. He looks up and looks as if he is going to have a heart attack. "Get dressed," is all she says.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"I said get dressed," she repeated.

"No and there is nothing you can do to make me" he says defiantly.

With that, she pulled out her phone and dialed her Aunt Angela's number. "Hi Aunty Ang, I'm at your house and Michael won't get dressed," she says sweetly. Michael lifted his head, his eyes showed fear. Christine nodded her head and tossed the phone to him. He caught it awkwardly and placed it by his ear. "Hi Mom," Christine laughed as Michael flinched away from the phone as Angela yelled. With a finale "Yes mom, will do," he hung up and glared at her. She smiled, picked up her phone, and left for the living room. She poured herself a glass of water as she waited for him.

After ten minutes he came staggering out in a pair of jeans and t shirt, his hair a complete mass of curls. He staggered into the kitchen and grabbed a half eaten bagel. She got up and headed for the door. "Come on, let's go." He plopped the rest of the bagel in his mouth and followed her to the car.

"Let me drive," he ordered. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You are lucky I'm letting you get into my baby, there is no way I'm going to let you drive her. One more thing, if you scratch anything you are going to die." She said matter-of-fact and hopped into the driver seat. He dragged his feet to the passenger side and climbed in. She started the car and headed for the Jeffersonian. Michael went to touch the stereo but had his hand slapped away. "Do not touch anything. I mean anything" she glared at him. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he mumbled under his breathe. She pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later.

They headed for the examination room where they found their moms. "Hey, Christine, we are almost done here. Why don't you and Michael go wait in my office," Temperance asks. She continues to examine the rib cage in front of her. Christine shrugged and headed for the office, with Michael behind her. When they reached the office she turned around. She realized Michael was finally taller then her. Not by much though. She shrugged and sat in her mom's wheelie chair.

She watched him closely as he walked over to her mom's skulls. He started messing with them, "Hey put those down, you're going to break them."

At that he just smirked, "You want me to put them down? Well, come make me." As he says that he almost drops it, but catches it just in time.

"Ok you've had your fun. Now put it down!" She yelled as she gets out of the chair and takes it from his hands and puts it back on the shelf.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He whines.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once?" She scolds. Suddenly, she realizes that they had been getting closer together. As they stare into each others eyes, they both start to lean in. And before she knows it, they are kissing and she doesn't even know who started it. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. She lifts her hands and placed them around his neck. It wasn't the most romantic or the best kiss she has had, but there was something about it. Something like a little spark that started to grow. She didn't want the kiss to end but her lungs were screaming at her. She broke it and gasped for breath. He did the same, but after he was able to breathe he brought her right back to him. The moment seemed perfect, but no moment lasts forever.

She was so focused on the kiss that she jumped when she heard a yell mixed with surprise, anger, and a hint of her dad's I'm going to kill you. She jumped back and walked over to her father placing her hands on his shoulder. "Dad, daddy look at me, look at me daddy. Nothing happened, its fine." She looks over to see Michael still standing there in shock. "What are you doing here? Run, you idiot!" She calls to him. With that she looks back at her dad "Nothing happened, I'm fine." She barely got the words out before Booth went running after Michael.

Michael runs towards their moms, with her dad right behind him and right behind her dad is Christine yelling "Come back daddy, don't hurt him!" When Christine got to where everyone was standing she saw Michael cowering behind his mom while Bones is standing in front of Booth trying to calm him down. Hodgins walks up to them and says, "What is going on here?" Booth glared at him. "Your son had his hand on my daughter!" He was practically fuming.

Michael stepped from behind his mom. "And lips," he said proudly. "Your not helping," both moms and Christine said, as once again Booth tried to lunge for him. Bones held him back.

Hodgins looks confused for a minute before saying "So our kids are dating?" Booth says "No way is my daughter dating that… that… that thing!" "Hey! My son is not a thing!" Hodgins says. Booth shot him a glance that shut him up. "Booth just calm down! She is sixteen years old and is very intelligent. She is quite capable of choosing who she wants to date. Besides Michael is a very bright young man. Top of his class." Says Bones.

"Hold on a second!" Christine yelled. "I am not dating the bug guys son, no offense Uncle." Hodgins was about to say something when Angela jabbed him with her elbow. Booth look relieved. "Oh thank god. Come here honey." He wrapped Christine in a bear hug while mumbling, "I'm so proud. I knew you were smarter than that." Michael looks confused.

"So we are not dating?" Michael says. Christine mouths "later" behind her father's back as he was hugging her. "But," was all Michael got out before Angela covered his mouth and whispered "I'll explain later". Bones smiled at her daughter and said "Why don't we go get something to eat?" Everyone started leaving. The last two were Michael and Christine, holding hands as they went. She gave him a quick kiss before her dad could turn around. They jumped into her car and drove off for the dinner.

* * *

**_I hope everyone liked it! please review!_**


End file.
